Týr
thumb|"Týr" de Lorenz Frølich (1895).Týr (Nórdico antiguo: Týr ) es el dios germánico asociado con la ley y la gloria heroica en la mitología nórdica, representado como manco. Los nombres correspondientes en otros idiomas germánicos son el gótico Teiws, el inglés antiguo Tīw y el alto alemán antiguo Ziu y Cyo, todos del protogermánico *Tīwaz. El nombre latinizado se interpreta como Tius o Tio y también formalmente como Mars Thincsus.Adaptado de la obra de Dr. W. Wägner. By M. W. MacDowall. Asgard and the Gods. The Tales and Traditions of our Northern Ancestors. En las Eddas islandesas tardías, Týr es representado, alternativamente, como hijo de Odín (Edda prosaica) o de Hymir (Edda poética), mientras que los orígenes de su nombre y su posible relación con Tuisto sugieren que fue considerado el padre de los dioses y líder del panteón, ya que su nombre es cognado de *Dyeus (cf. Dyaus), el reconstruido líder del panteón de la religión indoeuropea. Se supone que Tîwaz fue superado en popularidad y autoridad tanto por Odín y Thor en algún momento de la era de migración. Týr es un dios de la guerra y tomará hidromiel, carne y sangre para sacrificios. Si un guerrero tallaba la runa Tiwaz en su arma, la estaría dedicando a Týr y tendería a su favor las posibilidades de victoria en la batalla. Tiw se equiparaba con Marte en la interpretatio germancia. "Tuesday" es de hecho "Día de Tiw" (también en alemán Zischtig de zies tag), traducciéndose como dies Martis. Nombre El nórdico antiguo Týr, literalmente "dios", plural tívar "dioses", viene del protogermánico *Tīwaz (cf. inglés antiguo Tīw, alto alemán antiguo Zīo), que continúa el protoindoeuropeo *deiwós "ser celestial, dios" (cf. galés duw, Latín deus, Lituano diẽvas, Sánscrito dēvá, Avéstico daēvō "dios" (falso)). Y *deiwós se basa en *''dei-, *deyā-, *dīdyā-'', que significa "brillar".Klein, E., "deity", Comprehensive Etymological Dictionary of the English Language (Elsevier Publishing, 1966), pp. 417—8. El testimonio más antiguo del equivalente continental de Týr ocurre en el gótico tyz "la runa t" (��) en el Codex Vindobonensis 795 del siglo IX.[http://www.northvegr.org/lore/grimmst/009_03.php Grimm, Teutonic Mythology] El nombre aparece en alto alemán antiguo como Cyo en la oración Wessobrunn. La inscripción del yelmo de Negau (Siglo II a.C.) puede mostrar su forma más antigua, teiva, pero esta interpretación es tentativa. El origen de Týr era el nombre genérico que significaba "Dios", como por ejemplo, Hangatyr, literalmente "dios de los ahorcados", como uno de los nombres de Odín, que probablemente fue heredado de Týr como dios de la justicia. EL nombre continúa con el Tyr noruego, Tyr sueco, Tyr danés, mientras permanece como Týr em el islandés moderno y faroés. Testimonios Edda prosaica Gylfaginning thumb|Tyr sacrifica su mano ante Fenrir. La primera mención a Tyr la hace Alto respondiendo a Gangleri: |Gylfaginning}} Él fue el único que se atrevía a alimentar a Fenrir, a quien tuvieron que amarrar con grilletes. Sin embargo, rompía los grilletes de hierro. Por eso pidieron a Skírmir, mensajero de Frey, que hiciera a los enanos fabricar unos grilletes más resistentes que se llamaron Gleipnir. Estaban creados a base del ruido del gato, la barba de la mujer, las raíces de las rocas, los tendones del oso, el alma del pez y la baba del pájaro. A pesar de ser lisos y suaves como la seda, eran muy resistentes. Ningún dios podía romperlos. Los dioses ofrecieron la libertad al lobo si no podía romper la cinta, pero a cambio el lobo dijo que se dejaría atar si uno de ellos ponía su mano en su boca. Cuando el lobo no pudo romper la cinta, todos rieron, menos Týr, que había perdido la mano. Acto seguido, situaron el otro extremo de la cinta bajo una gran piedra y clavaron una espada hasta el mango en el hocico de la bestia. En el Ragnarok, se enfrentará y morirá con Garm. Edda poética Lokasenna Týr defiende a Frey de los insultos de Loki, pero este responde que la mano que le falta es testigo de su inhabilidad de conciliar un pleito. Cuando Týr responde que a Loki le falta Hrodsvitin, Loki le recuerda que su esposa tuvo un hijo con él sin que Týr recibiera nada a cambio. Ziu/Tiw/Tiwaz germánico occidental Un comentario de la oración Wessobrunn nombra el alamán Cyowari (adoradores de Cyo) y su capital Augsburg Ciesburc.Peter Buchholz, Perspectives for Historical Research in Germanic Religion, History of Religions, vol. 8, no. 2 (1968), 127. La Excerptum ex Gallica Historia de Ursberg (ca. 1135) registra a dea Ciza como la diosa patrona de Augsburgo. Según este relato, Cisaria fue fundada por las tribus suabias como defensa contra las incursiones romanas. Esta Zisa habría sido la consorte femenina de Ziu, como Dione lo era de Zeus. El nombre de Mars Thingsus (Thincsus) se encuentra en una inscripción de un altar del siglo III del fuerte romano y asentamiento de Vercovicium en Housesteads en Northumberland, aunque pudo haber sido erigido por mercenarios frisios situados en el muro de Adriano. Es interpretado como "Marte de la Cosa".Vercovicium, the Roman fort and settlement at Housesteads Aquí también conviene señalar que Tácito afirmó en su obra Germania sobre el castigo capital entre los germánicos; que ninguno podía ser azotado, encarcelado o ejecutado, ni siquiera bajo la orden de un jefe militar, sin el consentimiento de un sacerdote; quien requería ejecutar su juicio según la voluntad del dios que creía que les inspiraba en el campo de batalla.Germania Tácito también llamó al alemán "Marte" como la deidad principal, junto con el alemán "Mercurio" (posiblemente Odín), Hércules (posiblemente Thor) e "Isis". Sin embargo, en el texto, Hércules es uno de los que se menciona más frecuentemente. Según la traducción, se afirma que "Mercurio" es el principal dios adorado, pero otras traducciones no proporcionan ningún tipo de jerarquía entre los dioses. Tácito afirma que "Marte" y "Hércules" reciben sacrificios animales mientras que "Mercurio" recibe sacrificios humanos.http://www.crtpesaro.it/Materiali/Latino/De%20Origine%20Et%20Situ%20Germanorum.php Hay pruebas incompletas de una consorte, en alemán llamada Zisa: Tácito menciona una tribu germánica que adorada a "Isis", y Jacob Grimm señaló a Cisa/Zisa, la patrona de Augsburgo, en esta conexión. El nombre Zisa podría derivar etimológicamente de Ziu. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Nórdicos Categoría:SMITE